


2009!Dean X 2014! Cas/ 心酸

by agehachyou



Series: 2014 AU series [1]
Category: Supernatural, supernatural (destiel)
Genre: 2009丁代替2014的自己來疼愛他, 2014 天啟AU, 2014卡需要抱抱, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Apocalypse, Cas needs a hug, Drugs, M/M, Past Castiel/Other(s), Top 2009! dean winchester, Top Dean Winchester, bottom 2014! castiel, or a wonderful sex., 或是個沒那麼痛的性愛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: Sent to the alternative universe of 2014 by Zachariah, and finally Dean found his little feather friend yelling his name while he came.  That was damn hot.09年的迪恩被送到2014的未來，在躲過重重殭屍的追捕後好不容易找到死忠兼換帖的兄弟，卻意外的撞見他那天使小朋友喊著自己的名字高潮。





	2009!Dean X 2014! Cas/ 心酸

Destiel 心酸

_ 2009!D x 2014!C

_斜體字與『』中的文字皆為回憶

 

+

 

綿延數里的雲翳遮蔽了天空，遠方不時有悶雷作響，終日不見的太陽更為後天啟時代增添不少無力氛圍。早晨的濃霧壟罩整個營地，零星的細雨穿過玻璃碎裂徒留外框的窗子、打溼了被褥、更有些沾染在他略長的睫毛上。

在第一聲雷響時，卡斯迪奧便醒了。在這艱困的時代，不隨時保持警戒便可能淪為Crotes口下的犧牲者。作為「凡人」他還只是新手，卻不得不學著成長。從前的他不需睡眠，而現在反倒成了奢侈品。

此刻的他儼然睡意全消，卻也不想起身，就這麼圓睜著眼躺在床上，瞪著灰濛的天、任憑雨點絲絲侵擾。清晨的溫度略有寒意而雨勢也越發大了起來，卡斯迪奧可悲的發現胸前一大塊的布料早在某場不記得的性事中遭熱情床伴給撕毀。

他嘖了聲後終於像隻慵懶的大貓不耐的坐起身，自滿是酒瓶、針頭及藥物的床邊櫃上搜索著香菸。在找菸的過程中，卡斯迪奧順手吞了幾顆安非他命，找了半晌才在空酒瓶堆裡發現被壓扁的菸盒。

點起的菸為這陰暗空間裏帶來微弱的火光，如同天啟時代中可笑的希望，隨著時間推移而日益黯淡，而熄滅也只是時間早晚的問題。深吸和輕吐的一來一往間，尼古丁充斥了整個鼻腔，蜷在窗邊的他一手將煙灰彈向窗外，一手摸著自己扎手的鬍青。卡斯迪奧想起：在開天之始他敬愛的天父於同樣混沌下創世，先是區分光與暗、天與地、再到創造日月乃至於飛禽走獸還有人；而他，曾貴為侍主的使者，在這末世之時吞雲吐霧，沉溺於自己一手創造的頹靡國度中。

 

藥效發作總是來的出奇不易，在他沉浸在舊日回憶時如電流般的快感席捲每個細胞，攻城掠地的直衝腦門，背脊冷不防的向上挺直，藍眼睛中的瞳孔瞬間放大。卡斯迪奧突然自顧自咯咯地笑著，感受全身上下的毛孔無不興奮收縮，所有感官都被無限放大。

顫抖的手已握不住香菸，卡斯迪奧深吸最後一口後便將之投出窗外，隨後便整個人又跌回床上，躺下的瞬間卻壓到些鼓起的物體。他費力抽出，迷茫的藍眼睛盯了好久才意識過來那是一本本自己再也熟悉不過的書。

《Supernatural》，抑或是《溫徹斯特福音書》。卡斯迪奧在某次獵殺Crotes行動中的廢棄書店裡無意間發現了它們，迪恩原本打算連著Crotes感染者的屍體一併燒掉，出於某些理由自己卻阻止了他。

『天使也開始看床邊讀物了嗎？』  
那雙綠色的眼投來滿滿的嘲弄。

對於迪恩的揶揄，卡斯迪奧置若罔聞地將它們全搬回了房間。不為別的，只因在他為數不多的清醒時間裡，能藉由書中的描述來拼湊出他所熟悉的迪恩，很久以前的迪恩。

 

隨手翻了下眼前這本，細小的字體在微弱的光線及殘存的意識下全都糊成一團，他勉強讀出書中正描述和迪恩一起去找拉斐爾的橋段。卡斯迪奧不記得當天具體和拉斐爾爭吵了甚麼，只記得那天離開後他和迪恩第一次做了愛。（當然，恰克並沒有寫出來。）

對於性的初體驗，卡斯迪奧很高興對象是迪恩。彼時同今日一樣下著雨，冰冷的雨打在兩俱赤裸卻發燙的身子上。迪恩‧硬漢‧溫徹斯特難得說出向來自己瞧不起的噁心巴拉情話，只是當時的卡斯迪奧尚不解風月，僅是歪頭匪解。而等他真正了解到情人話語背後的挑逗意涵時，迪恩已經不會再叫他卡斯了。

他那無畏的偉大領袖，卡斯迪奧已經不在兩人做愛以外的時候直呼他的名諱。同樣地，迪恩也是。單音節的親密暱稱不再，就連全名也不肯叫，非得要個稱呼的話他只會喚卡斯「墮落的傢伙」(The Fallen)、「那傢伙」(The Guy)、或是乾脆諷刺地稱他「天使」(The Angel)。

這樣的情況絕非一日造成，但卡斯迪奧渾沌的腦袋現在想不太起兩人為何會淪落到這般田地，他們活像在鍋中的青蛙，下有慢火溫燉還不知死活地悠游其中，等到哪天發現時事情已來到無法挽回的局面。

 

一陣顫慄後黑皮書自發軟的指間滑落，藍眼睛意識迷離望著天花板嘴巴卻傻笑得像個孩子一樣，硬撐著癱軟的手往天空中抓。

之所以藥物成癮除了讓他在豐富的感官刺激下逃避現實的無力感外，另個好處便是可以在炫目的幻覺中看到無數個迪恩，記憶中的迪恩。如同此時每個他都如此鮮活的圍繞在卡斯迪奧身邊。

幼年時的迪恩個頭不高，坐在床頭用帶有雀斑的小臉蹭著卡斯迪奧的臉頰。  
少年時的迪恩退去孩童的稚嫩，狡黠的扯著他張嘴呼氣中濕潤的小舌。  
二十歲的迪恩沒了年少的青澀，跨坐在卡斯的腰側駕輕就熟地摸著卡斯的上身。  
天啟前的迪恩跪在他腿間撥弄著慾望，手指在後方穴口處繞圈刺激。

「嗯…迪、迪恩……」  
卡斯迪奧燥熱難耐地在書堆中扭著身體，輕薄的上衣早已不自覺的被自己推疊到了鎖骨處，反覆捻挑而挺立的乳頭在冷風中可憐的瑟瑟顫抖。

『喜歡我這樣咬嗎？』  
綠眼男子惡趣味的啃了打顫的乳尖，滿意的看到身下之人啜泣一聲。  
『噢當然，敢打賭你肯定愛死了…』  
窗外的雨稀哩哩的下著，迪恩的舌頭隨著雨韻饒富節奏挑逗著卡斯胸前腫脹而發紅的乳頭，左手也沒閒著搓揉拉扯照顧著另顆突起，惹得天使不自覺低吟。

「喜、喜歡…」  
半耷著眼狂喜的他不知在回應著甚麼，手順著發顫的肚皮往下抓到了微勃的陰莖，卡斯迪奧開始上下撫弄著。

『哈、你這淫蕩的小天使……』  
迪恩套弄著他敏感的前端，帶有厚繭的拇指故意的在射精口處來回摩擦，配合著舌尖對乳頭的啃嚙吸吮，卡斯的腰不自覺扭動幾分，下身的慾望也在這刺激下越發抬頭。迪恩抽了一旁的枕頭墊高他的腰部後，手抓著還意識迷茫的天使嫩白的腿跟處拉得大開，暴露在迪恩視線中的後穴緊張的不斷收縮。

滲出的前液流著整個胯下都是，卡斯迪奧手指沾了些當作潤滑在會陰熟稔按壓，  
另手環在敏感的冠狀溝和晶瑩的柱身上下撸動，每每滑到敏感處皺著的腳趾便冷不防的微微抽搐。

『別害羞阿，快睜眼看……』  
『看你的小穴是怎麼吃掉我手指的……』  
等不及的迪恩手指在穴口摳弄幾下便插入，異物侵入的不熟悉感讓卡斯原本大開的腿闔上一些，卻又被迪恩拉開。粗大的手指在雍道間進出，等到卡斯適應了些又再加了一指，兩指抽插的同時反覆按壓尋找著前列腺、龜頭處的摩擦變本加厲，初嘗情欲的卡斯在這前後夾擊下呼吸失了套，如犬類般張嘴吐舌企盼能為發燙的身子盡快散熱，些許唾液卻不自覺滑落嘴角。

『噓噓噓－－－都吞了這麼多了……  
『快睜眼、讓我看看你那漂亮的藍眼睛……』  
迪恩吻著卡斯因害羞而緊閉的眼角，一邊鼓勵著他放鬆享受這全然陌生的情慾。

「正、正確來說，你說的是吉米的眼睛……  
「我的真身、阿…阿、可是有319公尺那麼高呢……」  
從這角度卡斯迪奧可看見自己大開雙腿間的挺立，前液興奮地汩汩湧出染得整個柱體晶亮，將三指併攏後又再度塞入。

『認真的嗎你卡斯？要在我們第一次做愛的時候說這種情話嗎？』  
在彼此胯下劍拔弩張的情況下，聽到這樣的情話迪恩差點軟掉，畢竟他可不想第一次和卡斯做愛時滿腦子都是*克萊斯勒大廈的樣子。  
確認過卡斯入口夠鬆後迪恩將自己興奮的陰莖插入，緊緻的內壁收縮夾著使他發出滿意的呻吟，迪恩等不及要在這具身子上留下自己的證明，正如同最初天使救自己出地獄時打上的手印一樣。

 

　　窗外唏哩的雨聲隨著床事的高漲而越發猛烈，此刻的卡斯迪奧就像當初初嘗性愛的自己一樣控制不住呼吸，指頭的進出和龜頭處的刺激讓他喘不過氣來。打在廣場的那道雷如高潮的到來突然而劇烈，他如觸電般挺起了腰支、不成調的呻吟脫口而出。

恍若間，他好像看見迪恩。

 

+

 

身為專門處理超自然現象的獵人，迪恩認為遇到些不合常理的事情也是合情合理的。

例如無緣無故被送到五年後、莫名其妙被一群活屍追殺、好不容易找到自己哥們的那刻，卻尷尬地發現他正喊著自己的名字高潮。  
還射了一蹋糊塗。

他看見卡斯高潮時腳趾的抽動、也沒錯過胸前興奮而直挺的乳粒，射完後的卡斯迪奧倒回床上大口喘氣，散落的黑色書皮《Supernatural》如同初遇時他展開的翅膀，只是這時沒了震懾只有香豔。

該死，大迪恩的腦袋還搞不清楚狀況，小迪恩倒是很爭氣的抬頭，雄糾糾氣昂昂很想趕快去搞清楚床上的天使到底是怎麼回事。

「呃…咳、咳卡斯，看來你過得還挺不錯的。」  
試圖用平常的玩笑態度開啟話題，但出口的話恨不得讓迪恩咬掉自己的舌頭，卡斯迪奧似乎仍沉浸在高潮的餘韻中沒多做回應，迪恩只好摳著掌心試圖保持冷靜地走向他。 

迪恩剛到床邊，卡斯迪奧修長的腿便纏上迪恩的腰，迅速將重心不穩的他撂到在床上，一氣呵成地要扒開獵人緊繃的牛仔褲，回過神的迪恩嚇得立刻將伏在自己跨間的天使抓起。

「Easy, tiger! 我來找你可不是為了這個！」

眼前的男人微瞇眼睛近距離打量起自己，迪恩只見卡斯迪奧將手舉至他額前恍若只要輕點他便可離開這狗屁倒灶的末世未來，但他只是懸著手指順著獵人直挺的鼻樑向下滑，半耷的藍眼睛中除了透著熟悉的疑惑還有未曾見過的野性。

「你、不是迪恩…  
「至少不是『現在的』迪恩…」  
卡斯迪奧看了迪恩的襠，又看了下他的臉，想起好幾年前在某個還算太平年代的夜晚，自己曾在路邊站了四小時等迪恩，接到獵人後他講述著自己被送去個殭屍橫行的瘋狂世界。當時還以為是癡話，沒想到一切竟然都已然成真。

「沒錯，該死的薩迦利亞(Zachariah)把我丟來的，  
「說甚麼要讓我見識沒當米迦勒的皮囊世界會變得怎樣…」迪恩崩潰的說著，盡量不要讓自己的視線對到那具幾乎半裸的身體，「好啦好啦，趕快揮動你那毛茸茸的翅膀送我回2009年。」

語畢後的迪恩拍了下手等候卡斯迪奧的動作，但他只是掛著似笑非笑的笑容，眼帶曖昧的看著迪恩。

「真希望我能做到，但抱歉恕難從命吶。」迪恩的表情瞬間糾結，「但我保證你會安全回到你該去的地方，『我』會來救你，噢不、是『你的卡斯』會來救你。」卡斯迪奧翻了下白眼糾正自己的話，諷刺地勾起兩指做雙引號強調著。

「卡斯，你怎麼了？」

「我？我變成凡人了阿。」

 

「放心，你的卡斯會搧著毛茸茸的翅膀來帶你回去的…  
「反正現在也回不去，眼下這個才是當務之急吧。」  
前天使指著迪恩的胯下的同時，不自覺的向前爬進了幾吋。

「說吧，你想怎麼上我？」

 

+

五年的時間不長也不短，無法將初生的嬰孩催成世故的大人，但可以讓他學習爬行、行走，用自己的方式探索這個世界。卡斯迪奧學東西總是特別快，他學著適應失去榮光的生活、 學著使用槍枝捍衛營地、學著如何用身體取悅或得到自己想要的東西，而其中最後一項他學得特別好。

 

「阿…迪、迪恩、喜歡…嗎、阿、喜…歡我、這…樣動嗎…」  
卡斯迪奧雙腳跪叉在迪恩腰際兩側，收縮著內壁上下操弄著迪恩埋在自己體內的性器。先是用後穴吃下獵人勃發的陰莖，在根部扭動著自己的的屁股，再緩緩退至迪恩脹的鮮紅的龜頭處，最後再一鼓作氣全部吞下。卡斯迪奧用著這五年他那無畏的領袖教他的技巧取悅著眼前的迪恩，從那呼吸的頻率以及變暗的綠眼睛、還有他掐著自己大腿的力度，前天使可確定他喜歡的不得了。

被撩到不行的獵人報復性的一手將白嫩的大腿掰得更開，另一手掐著卡斯迪奧的腰側由下至上兇猛的挺進，敏感點不斷被撞擊的卡斯迪奧動彈不得卻又嬌喘連連，再加上所有感官被放大的藥物作用，在某個用力的刺激下讓他瞬間挺直了腰，射出的白濁沾的兩人一身都是。卡斯迪奧直著腰粗喘著氣，興奮過度的前天使目光渙散藍眼睛卻含著淚，雖然看著迪恩，但迪恩卻覺得他似乎是透過自己這張臉追溯著一個遙不可及的美夢。

「哈、哈…哈、竟然又…又比你先高、高潮…  
「來、讓我來…求、你了…」

剛射完的卡斯迪奧沒有多做休息，立刻扒開自己的兩片臀肉，強迫那發顫的小穴取悅迪恩硬到不行的性器，喀藥喀嗨的他腳酥軟的使不太上力氣，但仍意識模糊努力做著。

 

喀藥成癮（還可以*助性，前天使補充）、性愛技巧一流、自暴自棄，迪恩完全不敢想像2014的卡斯迪奧在自己的麾下究竟都過著怎樣的生活。雖然迪恩還搞不太清楚這世界的事情有很多，但唯一可以確定的是五年後的他絕對是個混蛋。

「卡斯、你先停下…」  
迪恩中斷卡斯迪奧自虐式的性愛，但他仍傻笑著喃喃自語地上下律動，迪恩只好雙手捧住卡斯迪奧的臉迫使他回神。前天使皺著眉迷茫的看著他，霎那間迪恩看見了過去卡斯迪奧熟悉的疑惑神情，但很快的發現他只是喀嗨了還沒恢復意識。

「怎麼了…不喜歡嗎？」  
卡斯迪奧的聲音軟軟嚅嚅，濕潤的藍眼如同海面波光粼粼。像是個負傷的幼獸絕望卻又極度渴望得要眼前之人的贊許。

「呃、不是，你做的很好…停下！」  
獲得嘉許後的前天使似被鼓勵一番又要向眼前獵人烙下富有技巧的高超吻技，但還沒吻到又被迪恩拉開距離。

「聽著，卡斯！  
「我是迪恩，不是你其他隨便有怪癖的床伴，你不需要這樣做！」

卡斯迪奧看著他發楞，像是個被指責做錯事的孩子一樣頹喪著肩膀。迪恩摸著他頸後捲曲的小捲髮，小心翼翼地交換兩人位置讓卡斯迪奧舒服地躺在床上，他在乾澀卻殷紅的唇輕輕吻。沒有濃豔挑逗意味，只是輕吻安撫著。

迪恩已經做好要自己撸出來的打算，但稍微退出那遭過度蹂躪的小穴時，卡斯迪奧的雙腳纏住他的腰不讓他拔出。

「不要…我真的還想要…  
「…拜託。」

卡斯迪奧吸著鼻子哀求著迪恩，拗不過他的迪恩只好在不多增加卡斯迪奧負擔的前提下抽動著性器。迪恩的動作輕柔，讓身心都千瘡百孔的前天使體驗到久違的珍視。

他蹭著迪恩摸著自己鬍青的手，年輕的迪恩手上就有許多獵魔留下的傷痕，手心手背都有著無數的傷疤；無畏的領袖也有，只是更多，好了又傷、傷了又好的瘡疤覆蓋著手臂，皮膚新生後的凸起在原生肌膚上錯雜糾結的難看。

卡斯迪奧又將手移至了迪恩的額前，只是這次不再是懸空、而是真實的放在迪恩的額上描繪著那對男人而言太過精緻的五官。卡斯迪奧專心地勾勒著，迪恩難以自持的又吻上那片唇。

迪恩在輕輕淺淺的抽差中時不時混進深埋的挺進，而每次的撞擊都打在後穴裏那處甜蜜點，卡斯迪奧的下身又起了反應，挺起的乳首擦過迪恩精壯的身體搔得他麻癢難耐。

「阿、阿…阿……」

很快地，他便感受到迪恩的呼吸和自己一樣變得越發沉重而粗喘，卡斯迪奧經驗老道的微微揚起屁股讓迪恩能更方便抽插。先是輕柔地進出，後來是打樁似地用力且快速地操著卡斯迪奧，通道隨著迪恩大力操弄而頻繁收縮，卡斯迪奧死死摳著著獵人精壯的後背，在某一次兇猛的挺進下高潮。迪恩將他的驚呼拆吃入腹，在瞬間收縮的緊緻後穴中射到最深處，規律性輕顫的嫩紅腸肉夾著他爽到不行。射精完的迪恩拔出軟癱的陰莖，跌入卡斯迪奧旁邊的床單中粗喘著平復呼吸。

迪恩撇頭看向高潮後一直盯著天花板的卡斯迪奧，正想說些枕邊情話時前天使冷不防地說開口，窗外霏霏霪雨襯得他低啞的嗓音飄渺虛無，曾經清澈的藍眼睛如今混雜涉世未深的天真及看破世事的蒼涼。

" You are not Dean."  
"And I am not Cass anymore."

「別這樣卡斯…」看著似乎又陷入不知名情緒裡的卡斯迪奧，迪恩腦中飛快運轉著該如何說才能緩解目前局面，「有些事是不會改變的…呃、你看！至少你的眼睛還是一樣藍！」好不容易擠出些甚麼的迪恩，瞠著綠眼睛盯著卡斯迪奧，原本木然的前天使突然爆出一陣怪笑，如同要將肺部空氣抽乾似的狂笑著，尖銳而拉長的尾音在這灰暗的空間裏增添了鬼魅的氣息，卡斯迪奧的手胡亂抹著不斷被擠出的淚花，邊哭邊笑著的他發出喘不過氣的嗚喑。

 

「你哭什麼呢，卡斯？」

 

「沒事，我只是想你了。」

 

 

End_ 

*克萊斯勒大廈（Chrysler building）：高319公尺的美國摩天大樓，小卡在S6E7說:" My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler Building." 就是想看不會情話撩丁的正直卡!

*其實上網查過發現安非他命不太能助性(囧)，心情會亢奮是因為血液衝到全身但小GG會軟趴趴，到等藥效退了一點(亢奮感過去)才會變硬。有些人說硬嚕也是可以啦，但聽說會打個好幾個小時才會有感覺

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好這裡是阿蝶  
> 一直以來都很喜歡小天使 覺得每個版本的小卡都好好吃(?)  
> 都說了一千個讀者就有著一千個哈姆雷特，所以想寫出一千個小卡(不)
> 
> 2014卡讓人很心疼，所以想寫個能讓他被2009丁疼愛的故事。  
> 雖然2014丁有時很霸道，但事實上他是真的愛著2014卡的阿，所以私設他們兩的第一次(文中小卡自摸穿插的那段回憶)是個小卡被溫柔破處的經驗。
> 
> 標題靈感來自同名歌曲，聽著聽著就不自覺的帶入2014的背景，接下來應該會再寫一些2014他們的故事吧  
> 然後某蝶是個沒節操的人 屆時會出一些其他小卡的配對
> 
> 一直以來都默默萌著spn，但最近發現不發洩出來憋著會受傷所以才又開始了被荒廢許久的興趣。有點久沒動筆寫字了，如果有表達不清楚的地方歡迎指出 
> 
> 寫完後發現車好難開(掩面) 在此長揖拜謝每位貢獻香豔肉文的大觸們


End file.
